


Messi Likes It Rough!

by AndreaDefao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDefao/pseuds/AndreaDefao
Summary: Messi had a secret tradition of annual gathering at the end of each season where he invites 4 to 5 friends into a country house to enjoy their time with no worries, no care nor responsibilities. They cock together.. they play together and more importantly have sex together!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahhhhrexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhrexa/gifts), [Oaksroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaksroot/gifts), [Evedelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedelight/gifts), [TassyRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TassyRiddle/gifts), [naruto2821](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto2821/gifts), [acgmartins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acgmartins/gifts), [Q_W_E_R_T_Y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_W_E_R_T_Y/gifts), [Cute_kitty69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_kitty69/gifts), [Darklings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklings/gifts), [DimaH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimaH/gifts), [Tyrantlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantlover/gifts), [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts), [karmakitty13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakitty13/gifts), [Linzayachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzayachan/gifts), [garethbale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garethbale/gifts), [donnabella2k7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/gifts), [ChileanRach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/gifts), [slappedq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappedq/gifts), [tigragrece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/gifts), [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts), [davidluiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidluiz/gifts), [Persia2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persia2015/gifts).



> This is just a prologue. Introducing you to the settings of the story. If you like it, let me know by comments or kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

As the 2017 copa del rey final ended, every player in Barcelona felt the urgent need for a refreshing relaxing break after a pretty long and exhausting season. Everyone can't wait to start his vacation in his own unique way, and so did Lionel Messi.

He had a tradition of annual gathering at the end of each season where he invites 4 to 5 friends into a country house to enjoy their time with no worries, no care nor responsibilities. Just a group of boys who spend their time together like a bunch of stupid drunk teenagers. They cock together.. they play together and have a lot of fun and crazy pranks. 

Leo usually spend around a week there but for this vacation, he decided to shorten the period for 3 days, because of the fact that he'll be preparing for his marriage this summer. Every year, he chooses different players. A mixture between those who visited the country house before and those who didn't. So, that the old visitors can teach the new comers about Messi's rules! 

This time he picked Neymar, Suarez, Pique and Arda which all have been into the house before. The only new player he chose was Andre Gomes. Although Lionel doesn't talk to him that much during trainings nor matches, he wanted him to come. So, he can have a greater bound with his teammates!

At the early morning of the first day of their annual gathering, Suarez picked Neymar and Pique from their houses and headed toward Andre's place. As usual, all what Andre said was "hi guys" as he got into the car and remained silent ever after. He isn't the talking type anyway. He doesn't usually pay attention to what people are saying either. He kept listening to Shakira song in the background mixed with the chatting voices of the other three men in the car!

Neymar who's sitting in the front seat asked Suarez who's driving "aren't you gonna pick Arda and Leo?" While Suarez took the exit toward the countryside and answered "no, Arda is busy at the moment but he's gonna head to the house this afternoon.. Leo is already there since yesterday .. he seems to be really excited this year"

Pique held the back of Neymar's seat to pull himself closer to the front and questioned "isn't that weird? I mean .. I didn't expect Leo to invite us to the country house this year!"

Neymar reduced the voice volume, forcing Andre to listen to their conversation and asked "so, what? What's special about this year?!" while Pique answered "you know why he invites us to the house Ney! You know what we do there, right? I just thought that since Leo is getting married soon.. he's probably gonna stop the country house tradition for good" 

The Brazilian tried to say something while Suarez interrupted "I got where you're coming from Gerard.. yet I believe that Messi is so determined to invite us this time to prove that his marriage wouldn't change him in that regard" 

Ney followed "exactly! Since being in relationship with Antonella and having two sons didn't stop Leo from asking us to do what we do .. marriage wouldn't stop him either" 

Pique glanced at Andre who was obviously surprised and confused and looked back at Neymar and said "I'm not against the idea .. we all have families and other relationships and that didn't stop any of us from having fun with Leo.. it's just inappropriate to do so when the man will get married in less than two weeks! That bitch should be focusing on his wife instead of .. of doing this with us!"

Neymar raised his eyebrows as Gerard just called Messi a bitch. He knows that Lionel is totally ok with that but he just hates to hear anyone disrespecting the Argentinian.

Andre at the other hand, finally, broke his silence and asked "what are you guys talking about? What do you exactly do at that country house" while Neymar looked at him and smiled and whispered "oh my Lord! You really have no idea?"

Pique put his palm on the inner side of Andre's thigh and followed "I don't know how to put this in the right way.. let's say .. we do some arousing stuff together" while Ney held his loughs, Suarez ended the conversation intentionally by saying "you'll understand everything once we reach the house.. be patient Andre.. just be a little patient!"

Andre had an unpleasant feeling all over his stomach just thinking of the things that Pique just said while Suarez kept driving for around two hours in Barcelona countryside. He finally slowed down at a mountainous area and said "I remember that the house is somewhere around here but I don't see it" while Andre questioned "well I don't know because I haven't been here before ... But this place seems a little bit creepy.. even the nearest gas station is almost 1 hour from here .. I wonder why did you pick up such a place in the middle of nowhere?"

While Suarez didn't pay attention to Andre's pointless question, because he was busy trying to figure out where should he drives to, Pique answered "Messi bought his country house far away from everything purposely. He wanted to make sure that no paparazzi nor journalist can come near it, because what we do here is absolutely worth publishing!" 

To be continued..


	2. Jealous?

When Suarez finally found the country house, he honked twice to let Leo know that they've arrived. While Neymar and Pique tried to prepare Andre for what's coming next. Messi opened the garage door and shouted happily "welcome to my little paradise! bastards! hahahaha!"

Luis got his SUV car inside the garage and whispered while turning off the engine "it's time to enjoy yourself like you never did Andre .. be ready! If you play your cards right, this could be the best three days in your life.. and trust me.. if Leo likes you, he'll give you everything he had.. literally everything!" 

Gomes remained speechless as he got out of the back seat of the car wondering what the hell is this all about. Suarez and Ney and Gerard are acting like if Messi is really willing to have sex with them! It makes no sense to him. Even before transferring to Barcelona, he heard a lot of rumors about Lionel sleeping with other players. Pepe and Cristiano have always claimed that too, but Andre never believed them. He found Leo attractive and cute. He fantasies about him sometime, yet deep down he knows that it's impossible to happen in real life!

The Argentinian started welcoming and hugging them one after another. It was obvious to Gomes from the very beginning that their hugs were a little bit gayish. First of all, it takes a very long time. Secondly, they tend to feel all the private parts of Leo's body and all what he does in response is laughing while hiding his face against their chests. Even when he hugged Andre, he waited for him for a few seconds just in case he wanted to touch him and when the Portuguese didn't, Lionel whispered "that's fine.. you aren't used to that yet"

Gomes kept smiling uncomfortably while thinking "is he seriously asking me to rub his ass or his cock just like Neymar and Suarez.. that's so awkward! Being ok with it is something, but asking for it is a completely different thing!"

What struck Andre when he looked at Messi as he walked through the garage was that he seemed almost bottomless! All what he was wearing is a red chicago bulls tank top which was long enough to cover his ass down to the upper border of his knees. Gomes can't tell if Leo was wearing any underwear or not but from the clarity of his buttocks beneath the fabric of the tank top, he's probably not.

 

The portuguese started to doubt that Lionel really invited everyone here to have sex with him, more accurately, to fuck him! He was a little bit scared of the difference between his personality inside the locker room and here in the country house. It's irritating how everything point out to that Messi is a bitch! Gomes dick wants this to be true, yet his mind was refusing to do so! He still thinks that this could be one big prank to fool him into admitting his interest in the Argentinian.

Leo walked toward Suarez car trunk and followed while looking at the crew "wow! You came earlier than I expected!" 

Pique looked down at the details of the Argentinian ass and asked "is that why you didn't get the chance to dress properly?" 

Messi hates it when Gerard makes it obvious that he's seducing them. That's why he neglected him for a second and looked at Suarez and said "open the trunk, Luis" then he glanced back at Pique and answered "nope.. that's why I didn't get entirely naked!" trying to show strength and confident.

They started taking the luggage out of the car while everyone's eyes were sneak peeking at Messi's booty and Andre specifically was standing right behind the rest pretending to be willing to help while he was waiting for Leo to make any move that could raise the fabric of the tank top and expose his ass. It's not pure pleasure that forced him to keep looking but the curiosity to know how far was Lionel willing to go with his unexpected bitchiness! 

Gomes kept telling himself "if Leo is wearing an underwear, jockstrap or something like that beneath his tank top, I might be imagining things about him being bottom, but if his ass turned out to be entirely naked, I can't have any other explanation other than the fact that he can't wait to ride our cocks!"

While Suarez picked up the first bag out of the car trunk, Neymar pulled out the second one and shouted "gosh! That's freaking heavy" and they both carried their luggage inside the house. 

When Messi bend over to pick the third bag, the lower third of his buttocks were unleashed and Andre held his breath in amusement while checking the details of his soft pinkish booty skin, unconsciously believing and daydreaming of all the rumors about Lionel being fucked!!

That's when Pique slapped the back of the Portuguese head and shouted "easy man! Leo isn't naked yet.. he's wearing a thong but you're too horny to notice it! Hehe"

Gomes face blushed as he noticed the fabric of the thong barely covering some of Messi's butt crack. He was embarrassed of himself while realizing that it was there from the very beginning, but he was so busy staring at the sexiness of the Argentinian ass cheeks that he didn't see it at all. 

He started sweating like hell as he expected Leo to be mad at him after listening to what Pique just said, but quite the opposite, while he was bending to left the bag, Messi started jiggling his ass for him and followed "Gerard always gets jealous whenever another man stares at my body.. don't let his stupid comments ruin your staying here"

Andre eyes widened and kept capturing the finest details of how Leo's chubby butt just shaked. He kept repeating the scene in his dirty mind in a very slow motion while imagining that this juggles was because of his thrusting dick and whispered without thinking at all "ok" 

Messi carried the heavy bag and walked toward the entrance of the house. Thanks to the bending into the trunk earlier, the fabric of the tank top was folded above the upper border of his bulging bubbles giving Andre Gomes few more second to look at what he believes to be the most beautiful thing he ever saw!

While the Portuguese was almost euphoric, Pique was upset by the way Messi treated him. He didn't carry the last bag, but instead he followed Leo and stopped him and asked angrily "I'm getting jealous when people look at your ass? Seriously bitch?" While the Argentinian put the naughtiest smile on his face and answered "yes, you absolutely are!" and continued his way

Gerard laughed and grabbed the back of Messi's neck and followed "okay.. you asked for it .. I'll prove you wrong" then he pulled the little fabric that cross Lionel's crack to the side and shouted "Andre .. come and have a good look at his pink hole!" While separating the Argentinian buttocks!

Messi was still carrying the heavy bag. So, he couldn't resist with his hands and he couldn't escape either, but he hardened his booty muscles, bringing his ass cheeks together and hiding his hole in between. He looked at Pique who was trying to re-separate his buttocks and begged with his cute puppy eyes "no Gerrard! Not now! Please!"

While Andre was still standing at the car trunk like a statue with semi erected cock, unbelieving what's happening in front of him. Pique stopped trying and slapped Messi's ass and questioned mockingly "who turned out to be making stupid comments now?" 

Leo took a deep breath and looked down like an upset little kid and answered "me.." while Gerard squeezed one of his buttocks and whispered "never oppose a man who tops you in bed.. ok?"

Messi threw a snappy kiss over Pique's face cheek and followed with a tiny smile on his lips "ok sir!" then he walked to the house immediately, avoiding any eye contact with Andre who was surprised and aroused by how quickly could Leo's ass cheek get reddened by a single squeeze!

Pique walked back to the car trunk and carried the last bag and looked down at Gomes bulge and followed "your dick got hard just because of this.. I wonder what will you do once Leo opens up his thighs for you.. huh.. let's get inside dude.."

Andre kept following Gerard while trying to adjust the position of his cock inside his underwear and thinking "hell no! They aren't kidding at all! It's crystal clear from the way Pique treated Lionel that they're fucking him! God! He isn't even trying to deny or hide anything! That's insane!"

To be continued


	3. Breakfast

Messi entered the house and put down the bag in the living room where Suarez and Neymar were sitting. He pulled his long tank top all the way down to cover his butt with obvious anger and headed upstairs without talking to anyone. 

Luis understood what just happened and nodded for Neymar to follow him and comfort him while thinking "Gerard .. that bastard never stopped trying to humiliate Leo publicly"

Few seconds later, Pique and Gomes entered and sat on the dining table right in front of Suarez who was checking his Snapchat and ignoring them. He knows that there's no point of blaming Gerard because he'll never back off. Andre at the other hand was craving to see the Argentinian ass again. He pulled Luis phone away from him to get his attention and asked "where's Lionel?" 

Suarez glanced at both of them before looking back at his phone and answering "he's upstairs with Neymar.. you can start unpacking your stuff"

Gerard smiled and asked "is he fucking him already?" while Suarez shouted angrily "enough is enough Pique.. stop treating Leo like a bitch .. because he's not!"

The Spanish laughed and followed "really? if the person who invited us to bang him few days before his wedding isn't bitch, who on earth is? You want another proof .. look at me! Leo hates all my pranks and I keep annoying and even humiliating him all through my staying every year, but he keeps inviting me. Do you know why? The answer is quite simple, Because he likes my dick!" 

Luis shouted again "shut the fuck up Gerard! You're being so rude .. you should never talk about your friends like that!" 

Pique looked at Gomes who was listening carefully and followed "I'm not being rude.. I'm being honest.. and by the way, he was planning to invite Jordi Alba.. but in our celebrations of Copa del rey in the vicente calderon, he saw Andre's bulge and decided to invite him instead! Honest to God! Didn't you notice that?"

Suarez closed his lips tightly for a second and answered "yes I did, yet you shouldn't mention that in front of.." he took a deep breath and followed "in front of Andre" while the embarrassed Portuguese tried to talk, Pique interrupted "why not? Messi brought him here because he wanna try riding his cock. It's not a secret at all .. and It's just a 3 days Luis.. he will figure out very soon either ways!"

Gomes was horny as hell listening to Gerard reasonable explanation but he managed to put words together and asked so naively "are you guys fooling me or what? I mean do you really have sex with Messi? Or just do some kissing and so on?"

Suarez realized that there's no point of hiding the truth from Andre and answered while looking down and avoiding any sort of eye contact "no we aren't fooling you.. the rumors are true.. Leo has this passion for bottoming as much as his passion about football"

Andre face was like "what?!!" While Suarez continued "I know that this must be shocking for you.. I was surprised when he asked me to fuck him for the first time too.. but then I realized that he has been doing this for a very long time.. since his early days at the first team, specifically with Ronaldinho and Deco, he never stopped asking for more ever after!"

Gomes dick started dripping. He knows that Luis rarely lies and never makes up stories. He trusts him that he's telling the truth which means that Andre got a huge opportunity to fuck Leo! He couldn't hide his excitement as he asked "passion for bottoming? Why? How often does he do these things?" 

Suarez was a little bit relieved after taking the truth off his chest and started to talk more frankly as he answered "you mean the anal sex? Well.. as far as I know.. it started slowly in 2007 and reached its peak around 2014 when Messi used to do it almost every single day! That's when his ass got obviously big and he started vomiting even in the playground!"

Pique got the widest smile on his face while Andre interrupted "vomiting! I remember that.. but what does have to do with the" he took a snappy breath and continued "the anal sex?"

Pique laughed out loud "come on Andre .. it's pretty clear man!" While Suarez remained calm due to the seriousness of the subject and answered "he told me .. that.. that his stomach gets irritated from what people pumps inside him.. it affected his over all fitness too.. that's why he stopped doing it frequently .." 

Gomes raised his eyebrows speechlessly while Luis continued "since then, he bought this country house and started to do it at the end of each season only.. so, that it doesn't affect his performance or his carrier.. and that's the whole story"

Andre wasn't satisfied by that. He wanted to know more. He kept asking "well, if that's the case, how many of Barcelona players have fucked him already?!" 

That's when Gerard interrupted "heh! It's easier to mention those who didn't". Gomes looked at him madly and said "shut up" and looked back at Suarez and followed "tell me what you know Luis.. tell me the names of all the players that did fuck him before? It's not only about Leo.. I need to know my teammates too!"

Suarez struggled to answer and finally said "well.. if you're determined to know .. almost everyone did him except Iniesta and Mascherano" while Andre questioned in total shock "and you were all ok with that?! Don't you feel sorry for him? That's a lot to take by a single man!" 

While Messi and Neymar voices were heared as they were heading down stairs, Luis kept his mouth shut, but Pique didn't. He whispered in Gomes ear "it's not what you think.. it's quite the opposite.. Leo wouldn't let anyone stays in the team if he doesn't fuck him! That's why I keep calling him a bitch! Can't you see that already? If you don't satisfy him in these 3 days.. I promise you that you'll leave the club this summer.. I warned you Andre!"

Lionel walked toward the dining table where they were whispering to one another. He was clearly happier than when he left, and the red kisses marks all over his neck explains why. Neymar certainly knows how to comfort him.

He smiled and asked "guys! are you ready for a breakfast?" 

Pique and Suarez laughed weirdly and answered "of course we're" while Ney interrupted "aren't you doing things too fast honey? We've just arrived here.."

Messi put both of his hands -leaning- on the table and answered "no I'm not .. we don't have the whole week as usual .. it's only 3 days!" 

The Brazilian hugged Lionel from behind and said while looking at the other three men "but Andre doesn't.. " that's when Pique interrupted "Andre already knows that we're here to bang Leo!" 

Messi was a little bit surprised and a little bit embarrassed and said while pulling Neymar's hand off his waist "cool" then he bent over the dining table in prone position and followed "if that's the case.. let Andre start eating (the breakfast) first. So, he can get used to me!"

Gomes was traumatized. What breakfast are they talking about. He sees nothing but Messi lying on his belly over the table. He questioned so innocently "what? Where's the food?" 

While Lionel was bending at one end of the table, Neymar had a seat at the other end to be able to see his facial expressions during the process. Suarez and Pique at the sides of the table, each one of them grabbed one of Leo's buttocks and they answered together "that's the food.. this is what we eat for a breakfast in Messi's country house!!"

 

To be continued..


	4. Convincing

At the rectangular dining table, Messi was bending over one end with Luis and Gerard at each side while Neymar was sitting at the other one with Gomes and an empty seat at his sides as shown bellow.

 

             Pique       Gomes  
Messi (                              ) Neymar  
             Suarez      Empty

 

Lionel buried his face in between the inner sided of his flexed elbow, waiting for Gomes to start rimming while sensing two hands playing with his ass cheeks. One of them was so gentle and light, which belongs to Luis, and the other one was a little bit more invasive and always sneaking toward the Argentinian hole, and that one definitely belongs to Gerard!

Neymar at the other hand was looking helplessly, wishing to destroy who ever touches his baby boy. He loves Messi. He admire and worship his cuteness. He wants Leo for himself, but he knows that Leo loves to be played with by many people together. It's killing him to see that everyone can use Lionel's priceless body, yet he can do nothing about it except coping with the situation, hoping that one day Messi will understand that he is getting hurt, watching other people fuck him!

While Suarez and Pique kept squeezing Leo's chubby buttocks, Andre was almost cumming just by seeing them doing so. He was thinking while feeling his seeds at the tip of his fully erected penis "how on Earth could they stop themselves from shooting when Messi is lying in front of them with a thong?!"

Gomes wanted to jump over and eat Leo's Ice creamy butt so badly, but he couldn't move. He couldn't leave his seat. He can't let them see his erection. Just like they haven't figure out already that he's deadly horny. He hated himself for being so shy and polite, because Messi's ass was so inviting, and way sexier than he ever imagined, yet he can't be brave enough to rim it in front of everyone!

He looked at Ney who seemed to be the least judgmental of the group and said "I don't know what to do .. or what to say? But I can't do it right now" while the sad Brazilian consumed the pain and smiled kindly and followed "don't be so hard on yourself Andre.. you need no skill to do this.. just pull Leo's thong down and start exploring his butt .. let it happen naturally"

Neymar was almost crying and so angry at himself while thinking "That's so wrong! I can't believe that I'm guiding someone to enjoy the ass of the love of my life right in front of me! Damn you Leo! Can't you see how far I'm willing to go for you?! When are you gonna stop tearing my heart apart?!"

Messi raised his head and looked at Gomes with his drunk puppy eyes and whispered "I've seen you checking my ass so many times before.. you even went further and slapped me.. I can tell from the way you looks at me whenever we're in the shower rooms that you dreamed about this Andre.. are you really gonna waist your chance? Don't you wanna feel it by your bare hands?"

Leo face and ears started reddening as embarrassment kept flowing through his head because of what he just said, unconsciously making the dirtiest facial expressions he ever got. The exact same one that he makes once he feels a semen streaming against his prostate!

The Argentinian tired puppy eyes forced Gomes to get lost inside them and forget about everything for few milliseconds! He put his forefinger under Leo's bearded chin, and used his thumb to pull Leo's lower lip all the way down and kept looking at him while thinking "I don't wanna feel your ass cheeks with my hands.. I wanna fuck the hell out of you man!"

Andre -who just started to get in the mood- took a deep breath and got closer to Lionel's face. He threw a kiss over his forehead. He threw another one over the tip of his big nose. Then he moved a little down, touching Messi's lips without kissing them just like asking him "do you really want me?". That's when the Argentinian started French kissing Andre so passionately, like he never did for his other teammates, even those who fuck him regularly.

Pique kept looking at the intimacy between them while thinking "I never saw Leo kissing anybody like that! Except Antonella and Neymar.. what's special about Andre that pushed him to kiss in such a way.. he barely know the guy!"

Gerard knows how much Messi loves to be teased at both ends together. That's why once he saw Gomes inserting his tongue in between Leo's lips, he smoothly pulled the elastic clothe of the thong away from the Argentinian butt crack and slid a middle finger inside his asshole and started gently fingering him. That's what Lionel likes about the Spanish. He knows how to turn great moments into perfect moments by a single move!

Leo kept kissing and moaning insanely together while thinking "Lord! That finger inside me! I wish it was Andre's cock! He's a damn good kisser and I am sure that he's a perfect top too! I've ridden cocks long enough to know that shy men have the dirtiest minds and are the best in bed! I just wish to stop all this rimming nonsense.. I want him to fuck me right now .. I wanna spend these 3 days with his dick inside me!"

Andre finally stopped kissing for a moment and whispered "I wanna do it .. I wanna eat your booty more than anything honey.. but I just can't stand up right now" pointing to the fact that his cock was fully erected, while Ney ignored all that and kept shouting at the Portuguese inside his mind "stop calling him honey! That's my word!!"

Gomes continued kissing Leo to hide his embarrassment while he interrupted "they're all horny and hard as rock.. it's not only you.. you're a man and you aren't supposed to be ashamed of your erection! They've all seen each other in similar situations.. do you know why?"

Gomes who seemed already addicted to Leo's lips kissed them one more time and questioned "why?"

Messi looked at Neymar -who was speechlessly drowning in an ocean of jealousy- because Leo knows how much the Brazilian hates it when he whore himself out for anybody, and looked back at Andre while thinking of the right words to tell Gomes that he wanna see his dick without sounding like a slut. He whispered "because they've all fucked me together.. and I want you to be one of them .. one of those who come every year to do me! Do you understand what I'm saying? If you keep being shy, you wouldn't make it next year!"

Suarez looked at Pique smiling face and stared at Messi while thinking "I never saw Leo being this submissive before! he never told any of us to come annually before trying the feel of his dick. What's special about Gomes? I get that he's charming and good looking.. but Leo seems to be so into him a little bit too much"

While Andre kept looking at Lionel's face in total silence, the Argentinian dick started to get bigger as he got hornier, thanks to Pique's non stopping prostate stimulation, and he started to feel uncomfortable with his erection being squeezed between his body and the edge of the the table. That's why he raised his hip a little bit, making a sexy curved spine that attracted the attention of all the eyes in the room.

Everyone was looking at the area where Messi's buttocks bulges meet his the root of his curved back creating a pinkish skin folds that are definitely worth covering with semen! Everyone was gazing without a blink except Andre who closed his eyes so tightly while whispering to his own dick "please calm down! You can't just cum right now! It will ruin everything!"

Suarez saw the gap between Lionel's groin and the table and decided to arouse him even more by sliding his hand in between Leo's thighs and massaging the thong fabric against the base of his thick penis and started licking around his tight waist band while thinking "I don't care why Messi is acting like that. All what matters is that he's enjoying his time and that he looks so happy with Andre. That's the most important thing to me"

 

Neymar at the other side held one of Lionel's hands, trying to distract him a little bit from losing his mind over Gomes lips while the Portuguese whispered to Messi in between kisses "I won't waist my chances with you honey.. I just need few hours to get used to this overwhelming yet amazing experience!"

Then he looked at Ney and Gerard and Luis and couldn't hide his stupid smile while whispering "can you bring your butt over here. So, I can rim it without leaving my seat?"

Leo who was feeling his thighs and buttocks shivering as the waves of arousement kept flowing from his cock and hole up to his lips tried to focus and started thinking "at this rate, I'll be cumming very soon.. I haven't ejaculated for more than 10 days and if Pique and Suarez continue like that.. I'll lose control within minutes .. I've to save my seeds for sexier moment!"

Andre kept looking at Leo with his glowing begging eyes while Gerard pushed his middle finger to the deepest point inside the Argentinian ass and followed "in this country house, Messi has a well known rule that no dick is allowed to hide except in between his buttocks. The question is who'll win now?, Leo's rules? Or his unstoppable bitchiness? Hahahaha!"

 

Messi smiled as he pushed both of Pique's and Suarez's hands away from his private areas and climbed the table and whispered "you know that I'm totally fine with being called a bitch, Gerard" then he sucked Gomes thumb which was right beneath his lower lip. He took his time sucking it while positioning himself in doggy style and looking at the Portuguese eyes and followed "I wanna be your bitch Andre" then he kissed Gomes lips while wrapping both hands around his head and whispered "but before I do, you have to promise me that you'll fuck me tonight in front of them all!"

Andre face got as red as his almost ejaculating dick while he threw 4 long lasting French kisses over Leo's wet lips and kept thinking "OMFG! I can't believe it! Lionel Messi found me so attractive that he's willing to be my bitch! I never dreamed about that! It's too much for my heart to handle! I can't refuse such an offer! I'm ready to fuck you Leo, not only in front of Ney and Gerard and Luis, I swear to God that if you keep acting this slutty, I would fuck your ass in the middle of camp nou with the entire world watching us!"

Gomes who was losing his mind made sure that he doesn't make any single move that could cause a friction between his dick and his underwear, because that friction could be the final trigger for him to shoot his load all over himself.

He fisted one hand around Lionel's hair and pulled his head toward him and squeezed the Argentinian buttock with his other hand. His squeeze was so strong and prolonged and painful that it kept Messi's body chilling as he tried to hold his tears and hide his moans while Andre started licking and kissing his neck and smelling the hair of his beard up to his engorged swelling lips. He kissed them, sucking the air out of the other man lung and finally whispered "I promise you, Slut!"

Andre let go of Lionel's ass cheek while everyone around was shocked by how a polite shy person like the Portuguese ended up doing and saying what he was just doing and saying. Neymar kept looking at the squeeze mark over Leo's ass and kept telling himself "I can't blame Gomes.. Leo knows how to seduce men.. he whore himself out like nobody else!"

Suarez and Pique kept looking at each other and smiling like "this is getting interesting, dude" while Andre didn't notice any of them because of the fact that his eyes, heart and soul can see nothing now except the bitchiness of the Argentinian!

Messi -who was sweating like hell because of all what he has to say in front of his dearest friends just to convince Gomes to have sex with him- took off his tank top and kept turning over the dining table in doggy style with nothing covering his skinny yet chubby body except his tiny thin red thong which was almost invisible because of the hugeness of his constantly jiggling buttocks!

He shamelessly pointed his ass toward Andre's face and looked down in between his his thighs to look at the Portuguese eyes and said "enjoy ^_^"

 

To be continued


	5. Disagreement

The breathtaking scene of Leo's ass being shown in doggy style like a luxurious masterpiece over the wooden dining table right in front of Andre's blown away eyes somehow evoked the dark side of him. He always loved the idea of having another human being as a personal pet, yet it was just pure imaginations at a moment of peaking sexual arousal. He knows that such a thing isn't applicable and would never happen in real life, especially not with somebody who used to be so protective in the locker rooms as the Argentinian!

While Messi called himself a bitch just to get Gomez to stop acting shy, the Portuguese got kind of the wrong message and naively thought that Lionel was submitting himself as his slave for the upcoming 3 days!

With that in his mind, Andre couldn't care less about what Neymar, Suarez or Pique would think of him anymore! Quite the opposite, he looked at them like a boss while gently putting his finger nail in the little area in between Leo's covered hole and balls and started scratching lightly against his red thong and asked him with obvious supremacy "I wonder, who gave you the permission to take off your tank top?"

While Suarez was smiling silently at the interesting show, guessing that Leo most probably loves being treated like that, Pique squeezed the Argentinian calf muscle and said "that's an amazing way to begin with.. he has been careless bitch lately .. he needs this kind of education.. hahaha!"

Neymar eyes started to get slightly tearful as they kept moving from Luis and Gerard smiling lips into Andre's fingernail. He hates how everyone was okay with what's happening and how the Portuguese was clearly willing to keep Messi in this tremendously blush-making situation for a pretty long time!

The Brazilian kept looking at Lionel's surprised yet impressed facial expressions while fisting his hands in frustration and thinking "you always put yourself in awkward positions honey! I know that you love to be fucked and to experience different dicks and I'm totally ok with that, but you shouldn't say it out loud! you gave Andre the upper hand by telling him how desperate you're to have his cock! .. He'll definitely disrespect you after knowing such a fact! And now you've to deal with the consequences.. I wish I could stop it man! But I know that you wouldn't want me to.. you like it that way!"

Messi opened his eyes widely while thinking of the message that the Gomes was trying to send by asking such an intriguing question. Lionel was feeling the influence of being dominated flowing through his veins. He missed that sensation so much, since everyone except Pique admires him and treats like an angel. He kept telling himself "whaaaat?! I never saw this coming! Not this quick! Is Andre playing the role of a master already? Could my theory about him be true..? and his shyness is just a way of hiding his perversion?! Gooaaad! That would be so damn sexy!" . 

 

Leo -who can feel the heat and excitement and the sweat drops sliding across the inner side of his crack- slapped his own ass and said "oops! I'm sorry Andre .. I didn't mean to upset you." then he got his head down and raised his butt and separated his thighs a little bit to look as bitchy as possible and asked "you want me to wear my tank top back, sir?" while picking it from the dining table by his mouth

 

The Portuguese playfully shoving the fabric of the thong inside Leo's ticklish anus and answered while enjoying the sudden enlargement in Messi's already huge bulge "mmmmmm.. not exactly .. I like how you look right now.. I can see your abs and man boobs.. I can see most of your butt and I can estimate the sizes and shapes for your hole and balls! The view from here is truly fascinating and I can't ask for more.. I just want you to use your tank top in something else, lovely bitch" while throwing a kiss over the right upper corner of his covered hole

Although, Leo was satisfied by having Andre's middle finger inside him, he was kind of upset that he couldn't feel Gomes lips touching his anal sphincter because of the fabric of his thong, yet he appreciates the kiss anyway, because despite the temporal funny sensation that it leaves all across his anal canal, he believes that each touch and move makes him closer to the actual penetration thing which he was dying for since the first time he noticed the Portuguese bulge!

Neymar at the other hand was boiling up because of the way Gomes described Lionel's body. The Brazilian kept staring at Leo's drunk-like face while shouting inside his head "please honey.. show some anger or discomfort.. give me anything that I can use to get you out of this.. if you keep looking as happy, I'll have nothing to argue with Andre to ask him to stop humiliating you! When are you gonna understand that you're meant to be treated as a princess, not a whore!"

Luis kept looking at Ney and thinking "Calm down dude.. they're just having fun.. Gomes is doing an amazing job right there.. and if he ever did something that harm Leo .. I'll be the first one to stop him! But for now, our puppy is obviously enjoying himself... So, Let's just give them some space and see where are they going with this"

Pique at the other end laughed out loud and said while looking at the Portuguese huge erection "I love how you're taking things so slowly Andre.. I never thought that you're capable of that.. not at your first time! I remember the first time I was here .. I came the moment I introduced my dick inside him.. but you seem to be killing it with your foreplay stuff!"

Andre finally pulled his middle finger out of Leo's hole and adjusted the position of his dick inside his underwear, trying to helplessly make it less apparent! He looked at Gerard, and smiled and whispered "warming up is so important.. we got a long match ahead of us .. hahahaha"

Messi was falling in love with Andre's disrespect of him and he couldn't be more sure that whoring himself out earlier was the right thing to do. He shook his fat ass and pushed it all the way back to the point where it touches Gomes face and questioned "how do you wanna use my tank top sir?"

A moment of absolute silence passed after the loud sound of Leo's ass cheeks hitting Gomes face cheeks! The Portuguese kept smiling at the word "sir" while feeling his precum was leaking like a waterfall. He took a deep breath in and out of the Argentinian booty muscles and whispered in between his buttocks with the lustiest voice ever "Lord! that cake smells so damn amazing! I can't believe it man!"

While everyone including Neymar got so horny with the hotness of Messi and Gomes, Pique hold his massively leaking cock and kept thinking "of course it does! He shoves perfume bottles inside it every day and night.. "

Lionel couldn't be any happier and kept telling himself while getting his thighs together, trying to avoid cumming "OMG! Andre's warm breathing air is driving me crazy! And his facial hair feels so good against the skin of my ass! I wonder how would his pubic hair feels?!!"

 

Both of the sounds of Messi's moaning and Gomes kissing kept getting louder and louder. While Leo was trying his best to kiss back using his anal twitching, Andre was so determined to put his lips over every part of Leo's butt crack except his hole. He wanted the Argentinian to keep craving to be touched there! 

Gomes stopped kissing and positioned his mouth few millimeters away from Messi's entrance. Leo felt the Portuguese smiling as his buttocks was slightly separated apart and kept thinking "fuck you Andre! Get your tongue in my hole already! What are you waiting for?!!!!"

The Portuguese pushed both of Leo's buttocks toward each other to squeeze his face in the middle giving Messi the impression that he's gonna rim his hole, but instead Gomes licked the inner sides of Lionel's crack at the adjacent zone to his anus and whispered "I'll stop right there honey!" And pulled his head out of his ass slowly!

While the Argentinian kept begging deep inside his heart "nooooo! Please don't! Please Andre! You can't stop here!" Gomes raised his head and kept it over Leo's ass, digging with his chin in his white fat and looked at the rest of crew which were undeniably horny and questioned mockingly "did anybody cum already?"

While everyone laughed something like "no, of course not" , Messi didn't, because he was a little bit confused and more importantly turned off and upset that he didn't get what he wanted. 

Andre said "that's good.. you better save your seeds for what really matters!" while moving his chin across the milky butt and following "back to your tank top, my beautiful slut! I want you to use it to tie your own hands behind your back! "

 

Lionel mode absolutely changed, especially that he still can feel the Portuguese saliva around his purposely dry hole. He clenched his jaw around the tank top with angry facial expressions while thinking "okay Andre! Things started to get really annoying! I'm fine with being tied up.. I love playing the role of a slave, but tying my hands by myself would take forever.. and I can't wait all that time! We've many more interesting stuff to do! and the truth is I wanna get fucked right now!"

Neymar saw Lionel upset face and realized that he needs his help. The Brazilian never hesitated to defend him at all. He jumped over the table like a ninja and said while taking the tank top out of Messi's lips "what are you thinking man?! don't be stupid Andre.. Leo can't do it by himself.. it's faster and easier to be done by someone else, especially behind his back.. don't worry .. Messi is all yours for now, I'll just tie him up, then you can proceed doing whatever you want" while thinking "I know that I sound sadistic while asking to tie Lionel's hands.. but I don't care.. I won't let Andre or anybody humiliate my princess any further! He has been embarrassed enough already"

While everyone was looking at Neymar's sword-like bulge, Andre looked at his face with all the calmness in the world and said "I appreciate your concern.. but I want my bitch to do it himself!" While Messi started to get impatient and interrupted "how am I supposed to tie my own hands behind my back? Is it even possible?" 

Pique poked Lionel's chubby butt and said "calm down bitch! it might be hard.. but it's absolutely possible.. and since there's disagreement here.. according to your rules, whenever there's disagreement in the country house, we should vote! Right?"

Leo hates that he was in doggy style while having this argument. Because he can't act angry and shout at Gomes and Pique while showing them his ass at the same time. It just doesn't work. That's why he kept staring at the Spanish in total silence while thinking "fuck you Gerard! You never mention the rules unless it's gonna work against me!" 

Neymar who was standing on his knees over the table looked at Everyone else and asked "vote for what?! If Leo doesn't want something, we should never do it"

Suarez who was literally salivating because of Messi's sexiness looked at Gerard and Andre and said "we can't break the rules, Ney .. it isn't fair or funny to do all what Leo wants.. the country house always had conflicts with different motives and desires, and that's what made it memorable.. otherwise, this annual meeting will be pointless!"

Pique kept sliding the palm of his hand smoothly over the skin of Leo's thigh and followed "exactly! we'll vote on who wanna see this cute little puppy trying to tie his hands behind his back? And who doesn't? I'll start and I vote, yes!" 

Gomes laughed out loud and asked "is this the way you sort things out?!.. haha.. this is getting super funny!" Then he squeezed both of Lionel's buttocks and followed "definitely.. I vote, yes too.. I wanna see this fat jiggling as he tries!"

Neymar throw the tank top aside and shouted "I vote no, absolutely not.. you shouldn't go this far guys.. we're friends and Leo isn't your prostitute!"

Messi who was still in doggy style turned his head toward the Brazilian who was still on the dining table and proudly kissed his dick over the clothes! He looked back at Gerard and the rest just like it's so normal to kiss someone's dick in front of others. He smiled and whispered "I'm with him.. I vote, no" while rubbing the back of his head against the Neymar's shaft and thinking "I love you Ney .. I love that you stand by my side regardless of the fact that you're as horny as the others"

Gomes was losing his mind while repeating what just happened inside his head and telling himself "holy shit! That was so hot! I wish that Leo could kiss my dick as comfortable as he did with Neymar's! that's making me jealous man!"

Ney was melting in shyness because of Lionel's behavior. It makes him feel so special, yet he believes that Messi should never do such a thing in front of his teammates. It makes everyone knows that neymessi relationship is on a different level which is embarrassing as hell!

Few seconds later, as the picture of Leo's kiss faded away from the crew minds, while everyone was looking at Suarez since he got the decisive vote, Pique extended his leg beneath the table and started massaging Luis erection with the sole of his foot, trying to convince the Uruguay start to vote yes!

Suarez was already aroused by how Gomes treated Leo so far. Watching Messi in doggy style can turn on anyone, even if he banged him many times before as Luis certainly did. He wanted to say no for the sake of the Argentinian and he wanted to say yes for his own pleasure. He was so confused and surprised while looking at Gerard's smiling face as he started to rub his foot faster and questioned "what do you say Luis?"

Suarez remained silent for a while. He looked at everyone's eyes thinking of their response to his vote. He was a little bit unsure till his sight finally focused on Lionel's buttocks. He couldn't move away. He kept imagining himself banging Leo's hole for hours while the Argentinian is still trying to tie the tank top. He liked the idea, and with the influence of Pique's foot, who wouldn't?

Luis face turned turned all the way red as he looked at Messi and said with clear yet weird arousment "I always vote with you darling, but this time I'm sorry.. I'll go with Andre and Gerard!"

While everybody was shocked by Suarez unexpected decision. What struck Leo the most was Luis' face. He looks like someone who's about to cum! Messi knows these kind of expressions very well, yet he couldn't understand the reason behind this because he couldn't figure out that Suarez was masturbating by Pique's foot!

Neymar got back to his seat unbelieving the voting result. He looked at the other three men like "Seriously?" While Gomes couldn't be happier as he gave the tank top to the Messi and whispered "good luck with that, baby"

Lionel picked the tank top and lied in prone position and kept gazing at Suarez eyes frustratedly while trying to tie himself. Luis realized that the best player in the world was mad at him and that he must fix things quickly and comfort him before it gets worse. 

He raised Leo's head from the table with both hands and started french French kissing him while playing with his beard hair and whispered "listen to me darling.. you must be upset at the very moment.. but isn't making fun of each others and upsetting one another what makes this annual gathering special? I know that in few months from now, you'll remember this and laugh at your impatience! I know that you feel like these 3 days are too short for your demand .. but.. " then he threw few kisses over Lionel's neck and got back to his mouth and whispered while their lips were touching each other "If it's about sex, I promise you that all what you've to do is calling me.. even if it's your wedding night, I would come and fuck you honey!"

Leo who was obviously not in the mood for kissing, tried to avoid eye contact and looked down at the edge of the table. He didn't expect to see Pique's foot rubbing against Luis bulge! Messi was surprised a little bit but it didn't show up on his face. He kept thinking "Gerard! That bastard! He knows that Suarez gets so weak whenever anybody get near his cock.. he's so sensitive down there! That's why he was talking to me and kissing my lips the same way he does while fucking me!"

Lionel took a deep breath and whispered "it's not about that" when Pique finally stopped pleasuring Luis and interrupted "of course it's not about any dick.. haha.. it's obviously about Andre's dick .. right? Right?" 

While Gomes laughed and said "stop that Gerard, you're embarrassing him", Messi continued trying to tie his hands behind his back, totally ignoring them. 

As the time passed, Suarez and Pique got so horny to the point where they pulled their cocks out because they got too big to be contained inside their underwears. Gomes who was feeling uncomfortable with his huge bulge couldn't do the same because he still can't show his dick in front of others. Neymar who was sad and disappointed at first got in the mood after watching Messi's butt jiggling for so long! It was the most relaxing scene in the entire universe!

Eventually, Leo turned to his left side and flexed all of his hip and knee joints like a fetus as he just made a node around one of his wrists and struggled to make the other one. While trying so hard without being touched by anybody, he suddenly felt light soft soundless mixture of kissing and licking all over his butt. He didn't need to turn his head around to know who was doing this. The only person that appreciates every inch of Lionel's buttocks and doesn't go immediately to his hole is Neymar Jr. 

During the season when Messi doesn't wanna get fucked to keep his fitness, yet he wanna have some gayish fun, he usually spend few nights with Neymar when he falls to sleep while Ney is kissing his ass. So, he knows exactly the pattern of the Brazilian around it!

While everyone was watching interestingly, Ney kissed Leo's tied up hand and whispered "is it going well with you, honey?"

Messi who was so frustrated and bored answered even without looking at him "it sucks.. I didn't leave all my wedding preparations and come all the way to the country house to be doing this shit while you're looking at me without touching me like creeps! I'm not in a porn clip.. I'm right in front of you guys.. at least cover me by your precum while I'm trying.. give me a reason to keep motivated .. and BTW Andre.. I loved you at first but now, you know what.. I hate .. I hate myself for this.. we waisted the entire morning of the first day on nothing!"

The Portuguese loved the fact that even at the peak of Lionel's anger, he couldn't say that he hates him but Leo said that he hates himself instead which means that he has genuine feeling for Gomes and more than just pure sexual attraction.

Andre finally stood up and pushed his bulge in between Leo's buttocks and questioned while smiling "does that mean that I'm not welcomed here anymore?" And by here he meant in Messi's hole!

Lionel wanted to harden his ass around Andre's bulge so badly, but he stopped himself at the last moment because he was in the middle of an argument and he's supposed to be mad, yet his answer was soft unconsciously as he said "I didn't mean that! I just.. I just wanted to.."

The Portuguese pulled the thong fabric away from Leo's crack and kept pushing his bulge against his exposed anus and asked "what do you want honey?"

Messi who just succeeded in tying his hands together looked at the other three men, feeling so shameful for what he was about to say. Then he contracted his booty muscles around Andre's bulge, giving him the best feeling he ever experienced down there, and as he relaxed his ass cheeks, Leo turned around and lied on his back and separated his thighs as much as he can while raising them up in the air. Although, his hands were tied up, he slid them beneath his butt and used his nails and ripped his thong apart forcefully, exposing his entire genitalia and his hole to Gomes.

While everyone was in traumatized , Messi went even further and pulled his thighs to his chest curving his plumb ass even more. He started twitching his anus intentionally! And said loud and clear "despite all my previous experiences .. I never was brave enough to say something like that.. but you've forced me to do so.. Andre.. I want your dick in my pussy for the entire upcoming 3 days.. I know that you guys have came here to fill my ass.. but all I want is to have (a Portuguese) dick inside me!"


	6. Glued Inside

Gomes lost his self-control and pulled his underwear all the way down revealing his cock in front of Ney, Luis, and Gerard shamelessly. He got over the table and grabbed both of Messi's things and pushed them to his chest and whispered "You better loosen up bitch. My dick is too big even for your gabbed pussy."

While everyone was surprised by the Portuguese impulsiveness and lousy language, Leo was impressed by the thickness and the length of Andre's shaft. He was also concerned about how much it would hurt him, especially that his hole was untouched for the entire season, which means that it's at the tightest form. 

The Argentinian relaxed his anal muscles before answering "Don't worry about me. You can shove it at one go! I can handle it!"

Andre did as told and jumped into the air and pointed his massive penis toward Messi's entrance letting the gravity do the rest. The Portuguese stupidly fall with his whole weight over Lionel's hole. His enormous cock was shoved entirely in a fraction of a second and his belly struck Leo's juicy balls and crushed them in the process, forcing him to scream out loud "what the hell are you doing? It hurts! It's—"

Before he could continue, Andre shut his mouth by kissing him and interrupted "it's gonna be totally fine, once your ass gets used to my dick. I can feel your interior warmly throbbing around my shaft. Just give it few seconds. The pain will fade away, and you'll calm down."

Messi struggled to breathe while saying "damn it! You pushed so hard that it feels like a dagger inside me. Please, Andre! Start moving. So, my intestine can widen and take the shape of your dick!"

Gomes smiled and questioned "isn't that exactly what you asked for?" while Leo shouted "just cut the crap and start moving. It's beginning to burn like an ember!!" 

Neymar freaked out "what the hell is wrong with you Andre?!! You're torturing him!"

Suarez saw that Messi was barely coping and said madly "You haven't got your cock in a butt before. That's why you don't know that the longer you wait after the first thrust, the more it hurts, because the lining of his interior is being glued to your dick's skin, and it causes unbearable pain! So, stop being rude and start sliding it!"

Andre kept lying over Leo without moving his penis in or out. Not for a single inch. He smiled and looked at the crew and said "I know that, and even if I don't, I can see Messi's tears. But he had agreed to be my bitch, and I got to do whatever I like with him. Hahaha! Actually, I'm planning to move my dick in the distant future, but not before he promises me to do exactly what I want!"

Even Pique was confused and furious at the moment in which he saw Lionel's eyes shedding tears. As much as he loves to see the Argentinian being fucked, what Andre did was so inappropriate even by Gerard's standards.

That's why he looked at the Portuguese in the eyes and asked "What is this all about? Can't you see that Leo isn't capable of breathing because of your stupid fetish?! When he calls himself a bitch, it's just an act to turn you on! Gosh! What the fuck do you even want from him? You're already inside his pussy! What else can he give you to be satisfied??"

Lionel was glad that his friends kept looking after him, yet he didn't want them to throw Andre out of the country house. He still wanna enjoy riding his cock. That's why he tried to control the situation and pleaded "I swear that I will do whatever you want. We'll discuss everything after you start thrusting. Just do it for God sake!" 

Gomes kissed Messi's lips and asked "You'll do all that I want without arguing" then he looked at the crew and followed "and without their stupid votes, Right?" 

The Argentinian was nauseous while feeling the fullness of his impacted intestine as he screamed "Yeah! Just freaking name it! And I'll do it immediately!"

Andre shoved his cock deeper, hitting Messi's prostate and forcing him to moan before ordering "First of all, I want you all for myself for tonight. Ney, Luis, and Gerard have to leave the country house right now! The sooner they leave, the less you'll be hurt."

The Brazilian was almost crying more than Leo when he asked: "that son of a bitch is blackmailing us! what shall we do honey?"

Messi couldn't tolerate anymore as he answered "That's not true. Gomes just wanted privacy. He asked for it gently and I refused. Now he's taking it by force!"

Neymar got closer to the wooden table and fisted his hand to be ready to punch Andre in the face and asked Leo "So, what?"

Leo was unsurprisingly submissive as he needed to relive the pain. That's why he held Neymar's hand and pretended to be smiling and said "So, let's give him what he wants"

Then he tightened his grip on the Brazilian palm and followed "So, please, don't make this tougher on me than it already is. You were planning to go haunting (Capra Pyrenaica) anyway. Please go with Luis and Gerrard and don't worry about me. Things will get easier once you leave"

Suarez stood up, and his cock started to shrink with the seriousness of the situation. He stared at Messi and asked "are you sure about that? While Pique —who realized that their presence wasn't helping at all— interrupted and said "Well guys. As much as I care about Leo, as much as I respect his decision, and it's obvious that Andre wouldn't be comfortable with all of us staring at him. So, let's just give them a chance to explore each other alone. Gomes isn't a monster at the end of the day. He's just trying to earn some privacy!"

The Portuguese let go of a gush of massive precum inside Leo and followed "Exactly, and that's why you should all go out of the house now. You're torturing Messi by spending time thinking about the right thing to do. It's crystal clear. Just leave!"

Neymar was the most upset while gazing at Suarez and Pique as the three left the house. He walked toward SUV car and kept thinking "I can't believe that we left him alone with that bastard! I should've stayed no matter what!"

Back inside the country house, Andre started moving his cock in and out while kissing Leo who started to get back in the mood. He was finally able to breathe normally as he whispered "I almost felt my soul coming out of my ass the first time you pulled your cock out, but I'm beginning to love it, and I love the way you handled things. I respect strong, determined men a lot, and it would be my honor to have your seeds, senior Gomes."

Andre laughed and kissed him and followed "you know how to put words together in a way that sounds decent and innocent even when describing the dirtiest stuff, but I know that deep down all that you want right now is to feel the heat of my load. Right?"

Messi smiled his usual baby smile and followed "absolutely" while hardening his booty muscles around the Portuguese cock. 

Gomes was losing his mind, but he apparently got some plan to follow. When he was almost cumming, he suddenly pulled his dick just like if he was obligated not ejaculate inside him.

The Portuguese tried to hide this sudden change of desire as he looked at Leo's puppy eyes and said while catching his breath "I want to fill you with my darling sons more than anything in this universe, but I wanna do it right. Like a husband and wife!"

Lionel was getting used to Gomes' naughtiness and unexpected stoppage at the peaks of their intimate times. He wasn't that upset as he looked at him like "what are you hallucinating?"

Andre elaborated with something entirely out of the blue "Ahem .. Well.. while I was getting the luggage down into the stable, I saw a wedding dress in there. Is it for your wife; Antonella?"

Messi raised his eyebrows and answered "Yes, she bought it online from the US, and it turned out to be way bigger than she wants. She didn't want to go through the hassle of resizing it. So, I hired a designer to make her another wedding dress, but why would you care about something like that. Do you want the dress in that stable?"

Andre smiled widely and whispered "Yeah" then he kissed Lionel and asked, "can you fit in that dress?" 

Messi face-blushed as he wondered "Do you seriously want me to wear a white wedding dress?!" 

The Portuguese inserted the tip of his cock into Leo's man pussy and said "I guess that the only way to get to feel my cum inside you. So, what do you say?"

An awkward moment of silence passed between them. It was followed by Messi's smile which quickly explodes into crazy laughing "Ahahaha! Ahahaha! You're so sick Andre, but you know what! I admire that side of you. I'll wear that dress just for you!"

Gomes held Leo's head with both hands, kissed his nose and followed "Cool! We're on the same page! Now go and take a shower, and shave your entire beard and wear that beautiful wedding dress. Okay?"

Leo wasn't sure about one part as he complained "Ewww. Is it necessary to shave my beard? I need to be bearded at my wedding."

The Portuguese smelled Messi's beard and followed "at your wedding, you'll be a husband in a suit, but tonight, you'll be a bride in a white dress. So, you have to be shaved and clean. Don't worry about it. Your hair will grow in two weeks from now. Okay?"

The Argentinian wasn't so convinced, but he whispered with joy and excitement all over his facial expressions "Ok" as he pushed Andre away, jumped into the floor, turned around, and asked politely "could you please untie the tank top?"

Andre stood behind him and didn't hesitate to shove his cock again while untying the knots so slowly and whispering "of course I can" as they continued French kissing like mad lovers till Messi was free handed. That's when he turned around and asked: "So, tell me honey: do you have a wedding suit?"

Gomes couldn't hide his happy smile as he answered "Yes I do" while Messi wrapped his hands around him and kissed him so passionately and whispered, "I can't wait to hear your vows!" 

Then, he ran into the stable like a ninja leaving Andre speechlessly looking at the stunning shaky movement of his naked buttocks. It was the most dynamic, eye-catching, sexually attractive, thing he ever saw, and he wishes that he did cum inside it already, yet he got no choice but to follow the plan!

To be continued


End file.
